subhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Amile
|Eyes = |Affiliation = Gigopolis Five |Occupation = Owner |Headquarters = Gigopolis |Relatives = Justice Seven (caretaker) |DarkTableColor = #FFC40C |DarkTextColor = #000000 |Dark Name = Dark Humor |Owner = Amile |Dark = Baronette |Dark Ability = Voodoo/Muscle |Debut = Volume 1, Chapter 4 }} "Insanity contained." Amile Grendel is an antagonist in the Subhuman manga. Her Dark, Dark Humor, is Baronette. Appearance Amile is a short, sickly girl with blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. Her oufit is an interesting combination of Gothic lolita and cyberpunk, consisting mainly of a black buckled dress and spiked platform boots. Despite her outwardly rough attire however, Amile looks rather unstable. Her eyebrows, instead of long and elegant, are short squares, and she almost always has a constant nosebleed. She also wears a cartoonish skull hairpiece, something she is never seen without. Her right hand has been somewhat successfully reattached, but has been left nearly unable to move. Personality Amile is one of the most mysterious characters in Subhuman, mainly because her emotions and intentions are hard to discern. She seems to have a number of 'personalities' that take over in different situations, allowing Amile to become gentle, psychotic, or otherwise. It can be assumed that her real personalities are 'silly' and 'threatening,' since she uses these both most often. Amile's favorite food is anything containing strawberries, because they have an effect that keeps her mentally sane. Her favorite pasttime is imagining things, and she has a few nervous tics, such as saying, "that's not funny" or other phrases related to her position as the Owner of Dark Humor. History Very little is known of Amile's past, as she was trained from a very early age to become the Dark Mastery Institution's top student. Justice Seven has commented to the effect that her past was not an easy one, even going to say that she is, "the only student at the DMI to have the morality and sense effectively beaten out of her." Amile does not know her parents, and neither do they know her, as she was born for the sole purpose of becoming the next 14th Dark. What is known about Amile's background however, consists mainly of years of almost unbearable torture. She also acquired her constant nosebleed during this time, due to damage to her sinuses. Plot Amile is first mentioned at a meeting of the 21 Justices as their "top research project." She first appears being harassed by Justice Seven, who informs her that she has to meet with the other Justices to receive her Dark, Dark Humor. She somewhat threateningly asks Justice Seven if her Dark will be, "funny," to which he simply responds that Amile should get going. She thinks about the new Dark that will soon be hers, wondering if they can get along well to incorporate her already high level of power. Along the way, Amile stops at an ice cream vendor and orders a scoop with strawberries. The peace is soon interrupted however, as a katana swings between Amile and the vendor, knocking the ice cream from her hands. It is revealed that the intruder is Justice 14, who feels wronged that Amile would receive Dark Humor instead of himself. He challenges her to a fight, taunting her all the while, until a comment finally sets Amile over the edge. She draws out Accu. Puncher, not to attack, but to deflect one of Justice 14's incoming attacks. Amile then reveals that she is taking this fight seriously, and sheathes Accu. Puncher. Feeling underestimated, Justice 14 lunges at Amile, only to fall over in pain, his spine snapped. Amile reveals that although she has trained in sword skills for the past 5 years, she trained her KI ability for the past 10, allowing her to force others' bodies into suicide. Her phone rings, and Justice 21 commends Amile's ability, letting her know that her Dark, Baronette, will soon arrive. Amile smiles insanely, stating that she, "likes the sound of that." Amile later shows up in a hospital, killing a newborn child "presumed" to be the next owner of the 14th Dark. She severs its hand, as well as her own, to attach it to her body and integrate the 14th Dark with her own DNA, but realizes that she lacks the proper skills to reattach limbs in the first place. Noneme rushes in, having heard the crash upstairs, and finds Amile standing alone in the room. She screams at Noneme to leave, and suddenly lunges at her with Accu. Puncher drawn whenever she refuses. Kyo jumps into the fight, attacking Accu. Puncher to try and disassemble it, but fails. A large, black boot steps up through the floor, paralyzing both Noneme and Kyo. It belongs to Baronette, Amile's Dark, who introduces himself as, "the leader of lost souls, keeper of secrets, and Charon of the afterlife." Baronette explains that Accu. Puncher itself is a living thing, and thus can't be taken apart by natural means. Kyo somehow breaks free of the paralysis and attempts to punch Baronette. Baronette grabs his hand however, and throws Kyo through the hospital wall. He then comments that he is also not entirely machine, and releases a very tired Noneme from paralysis. Both Amile and Baronette leave the hospital, now a solid team. Darks Arc Gigopolis Five Arc Content here. Antium Arc Content here. Black Rings Arc Content here. Valley of Fire Arc Subhuman Arc Resurrection Arc Powers & Abilities Master Martial Artist: Even with only one usable arm, Amile can easily defend against or sometimes throw opponents away from her. She does, however, have no hand to hand combat skills. Master Swordsman: Having been proven time and time again, Amile excels at the use of swords. She has been depicted numerous times with a sheath of at least 3 katana on her back, and given that she can only use one arm only further highlights her ablity. Amile also weilds Accu. Puncher with uncanny accuracy, even with it's size and shape. *'Accu. Puncher:' Short for 'accurate puncher,' Accu. Puncher is passed down from the previous 14th Dark to the next. How this process works is still unknown, but every 14th Dark has always been shown with the sword. It's inside is composed of muscle, and the golden guards on the outside are actually bone. Killing Intent (KI): Amile has trained her KI to turn her enemies suicidal, willing to kill themselves in unimaginably horrible ways. Dark Ability Dark Humor: Amile's Dark ability takes the form of black balloons left for her dead enemies. *'Zombie:' Dark Humor allows Amile to disconnect and reconnect her joints. *'Swarm:' Dark Humor allows Amile to summon zombies to fight for her. Relationships Amile has encountered a number of characters in the series, the most notable listed below: Justice Seven : Main article: Justice Seven Justice Seven was specifically given the task of training Amile's abilities to their fullest potential. Noneme Killigrew : Main article: Noneme Amile and Noneme have a continuing rivalry throughout the series. At first, Noneme disproves of Amile's erratic, spontaneous antics, trying to convince her that she lacks control. Alternatively, Amile looks down on Noneme's predictability, saying that she is too easy to defeat in battle. Trivia *Amile's theme song is "Harappa" by E.S. Posthumus. *Amile's character was partially inspired by 4chan and America's Next Top Model famous Allison Harvard, also known as Creepy Chan. **This also explains Amile's frequent nosebleeds, as Allison stated she found them attractive. Quotes Navigation Category:Characters